dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Anhur
Anhur (アーサー) is the son of the Omni-King Ra and God of war and member of the God of Destruction. Anhur is the Prince of the Omni-King but he too fought in the Chaos Wars as Lucifer Puppet. Anhur is a supporting protagonist/antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and personality: Anhur is like base of Egyptain God with gold blacket on b lower arm like God of Destruction and wear a Pharaoh crown in red and gold colour with small cobra snake head on it as the mark of a pharaoh. His face is like a humans with taboo eyes makeup on him with Egyptain tan on him. As a God of War and God of Destruction he severe to a Lord Kail, the Leader of all God of Destruction since he originally to her once long ago and before he met Lucifer by Mainpulation and use them in the War as Puppets and the Angel are now Follower and thus begin the Chaos War and part of the Rebellion allies. He learn what happen to Kail was killed in battle and yet seeing many God of Destruction was killed by the Harmony God that he have no strength against not even Horus as well. After the war is now over and Lucifer is banish when Loki the war God of Destruction is take her place as the new leader when aAnhur have no choice to severe him as well, know Loki is second strongest as Kail. Anhur did have so many training and understand his punishment was given by the Harmony God when he didn't know he was been use in the Chaos War since what happened. According to Vigil that was Anhur was stronger to compare God of Destructions 1, 5, 10, 11 and he could defeated Toppo as the next line as the God of Destruction in the future distance. And he could defeated Hercules and Ares knowing the God of Destruction are afraid to see him In battle. Relationships As the God of Destruction of the 10th Multiverse, Anhur was one of the most powerful gods in existence, being even more powerful than both Ares and Loki. Anhur was stated to have the powers of an Omni-King to the point that he is even more powerful than even Kali herself who is the Goddess of Destruction of all time. His power level is about 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Anhur is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. His strength surpasses that of Kali Absolute Speed: Anhur can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Anhur can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. He is even faster than Kali Absolute Durability: '''Anhur is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to. '''Nigh-Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Prince of the 10th Multiverse, Anhur almost has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him near-immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However, Anhur can still be destroyed by Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Nigh-Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Prince of the 10th Multiverse, Anhur is nearly invincible in many different ways and activities which is physically, mentally, and spiritually, making him nearly supreme in several ways. However he is not truly invincible as his power is still no match against Goku and the Omni-Kings. Techniques * '''Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Anhur can fire ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Anhur holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * Sphere of Destruction '''- Anhur's signature attack and a more powerful variation of the Supernova technique. Like the other Gods of Destruction, Anhur can use this attack, but far more powerful than the others. Anhur creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. * '''Destruction - As a God of Destruction, Anhur possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. However, Anhur's is more powerful than any God of Destruction in existence and as such can also erase a God of Destruction. ** Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Anhur can grant some of his destructive energies to other beings, which is in the form of an energy orb. With it, the individual who poseses the energy can erase any from existence. Anhur can also utilize an energy sphere variation of the attack, by utilizing it for offensive and defensive capabilities. ** Barrier of Destruction - Anhur coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. Relationships Anhur and Amun-Ra - Anhur shares good relationship with his father Amun-Ra. Anhur is very loyal to his father and would do anything to protect the 10th Multiverse from any evil threat. Quotes: (To himself) "I, Anhur, Son of Ra next line as the new Omni-King that I am the God of Destructions and God of War, I trusted my father, knowing he is the Sun God and the Omni-King beofre my inheirt my rightful place as your new king and soon that all of them will blow in front of me! Knowing my people and my father that we serve to protect mankind from different verity problem that we will sort it out. What will do if anyone who don't beilieve anymore?" Category:God of destruction Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists